So far, instillation molding of a UV epoxy resin is mainly used in the fields of microelectronic chip packaging, 3D printing and so on. The microelectronic chip packaging adopts mainly two types of packaging technology. One is molded packaging, such as DIP (Dual In-line Package), QFN (Quad Flat No-lead package), etc. This type of packaging technology is achieved by injection molding-curing of the modified epoxy resin in a mold under high temperature and pressure. The other type is instillation packaging using a UV epoxy resin or a thermosetting epoxy resin, which is used for COB (Chip-On-Board package). Currently, the commonly used epoxy resin instillation molding packaging usually works with a UV epoxy resin having a viscosity of 3000˜6000 m·Pa·s, which are instillation molded by curing to afford the finished product as shown in FIG. 1. The microelectronic chip 1 on the top panel of the substrate 3 and the internal interconnector 2 are packaged within the package base body 5, said package base body 5 takes a form of a flattened hemisphere. Packaging process using the above type of instillation molding method has difficulty in controlling the boundary dimension and thickness of the package base body 5 after instillation molding, leaving a very thin layer of package over the area of internal interconnector 2 at the boundary of the package base body 5. This difficulty is caused by the fact that the UV epoxy resin is subjected to UV radiation for curing after said UV epoxy resin is coated or instillation molded when employing said UV epoxy resin for packaging. For such a process, the packaging dimension and thickness of the package base body 5 is determined to a large extent by the viscosity of the fluid UV epoxy resin before curing and the specific instillation molding procedures.
For products, which highly demand the thickness and packaging dimension of the package base body 5, UV epoxy resins with different viscosities are employed. Besides, the instillation molding procedures are performed in different work stations to meet different process- and quality-requirement. For example, the packaging of the COB modules, such kind of products demands strict control of the packaging dimension. More than ten years ago, said control was already achieved through instillation molding of two UV epoxy resins having different viscosities respectively in two different work stations. This method is currently still in use. Said method achieves good control of the packaging dimension and thickness of the package base body 5, however has the deficiencies of complex process procedures, considerable higher cost, and complex equipment and controlling system.